It is known (it is a prior art) a technical decision “Game Constructor “Marco”, which includes a unit of separate moving parts of a mechanical model which are able to rotate about a single axis, which comprises an axis and parts of separate moving elements, connected to each other (Declaration patent of Ukraine for invention JNo. 65775 A, int. class. A63H 33/04, published 15 Apr. 2004, bulletin JSTs 4). This technical decision is intended to simplify the manufacturing of the elements of constructor kit and to reduce the manufacturing costs, however the design features of the units of this useful model don't provide a possibility to carry out the assembly of the unit conveniently and quickly as well as to fix the whole unit rigidly enough without the use of glue or other additional fixation elements and/or substances.
It is known (it is a prior art) a “Product from Toy Constructor” invention, which includes a unit of separate moving parts of a mechanical model which are able to rotate about a single axis which comprises an axis and parts of separate moving elements, connected to each other (Declaration Patent of Russian Federation for invention JTs 2118195, int. class. A63H 33/08, published 27 Aug. 1998). This invention allows to develop complex gear mechanisms and to achieve the variety of speeds and mechanical effects. However such a technical decision doesn't provide opportunity to carry out the assembly of the unit more conveniently and quickly as well as it doesn't provide opportunity to fix the whole unit rigidly enough without the use of glue or other additional fixation elements and/or substances.
The closest unit for the claimed invention is the unit in the “3D (three-dimensional) puzzles blocks for the assembly of the horse model for children” construction. This unit comprises the separate moving elements of a mechanical model, which are able to rotate about a single axis as well as it comprises an axis and parts of separate moving elements connected to each other (Application of the People's Republic of China 201010583761.1 from 12Dec. 2010, int. class. A63H 33/12, published X<<102553263 from 11 Jul. 2012). This technical decision is intended for tight connection (assembly) of different separate parts into the units and into the whole construction for training and development of children coordination. However, this invention as well as the construction decisions of the elements of its units don't allow to carry out assembly of the unit conveniently and quickly as well as don't allow to fix the whole unit rigidly enough without the use of glue or other additional fixation elements and/or substances.
It is known (it is a prior art) a method of connecting the parts of separate moving elements of a unit of a mechanical model which is described in “Game Constructor “Marco” invention, that envisages a connection of these parts by installing some parts into the connecting holes of other parts and further connection of all parts in a single unit of a mechanical model (Declaration patent of Ukraine for invention Jfe 65775 A, int. class. A63H 33/04, published 15 Apr. 2004, bulletin K 4). This method of connection is used for constructional cross-shaped elements (cross-bars) with connecting cross-shaped elements, and in this way the reliable system of connection of composing elements of constructor is achieved. However, this method doesn't allow to carry out more convenient and rapid assembly of the unit of separate moving elements of a mechanical model, which are able to rotate about a single axis, and herewith doesn't provide possibility for rigid enough fixing of the whole unit without the use of glue or other additional fixation elements and/or substances.
It is known (it is a prior art) a method of connecting the parts of separate elements of a unit of a mechanical model which is described in a “Product from Toy Constructor” invention, which envisages a joint of these parts and further assembly of all parts into a single unit of a mechanical model (Patent of Russian Federation for invention No. 2118195, int. class. A63H 33/08 published 27 Aug. 1998). This method of connection of the parts is implemented by operations of hooking, clamping, inserting one part into another, as well as by the use of clamping levers of other parts. This method doesn't provide possibility for more convenient and faster assembly of the unit of separate moving elements of a mechanical model, which are able to rotate about a single axis, and herewith doesn't provide possibility for rigid enough fixing of the whole unit without the use of glue or other additional fixation elements and/or substances.
The closest unit for the claimed method of connection is the method described in the “3D (three-dimensional) puzzles blocks for the assembly of the horse model for children” invention, which envisages a joint between each other by inserting some parts into the connecting holes of other parts and further connections of all parts into a single unit of a mechanical model (Application of the People's Republic of China 201010583761.1 from 12.12.2010, int. class. A63H 33/12, publication No. 102553263 from 11 Jul. 2012). This method of connecting the parts of separate moving elements of the unit of a mechanical model, which are able to rotate about a single axis, envisages the connection of parts between each other by inserting some parts into the connecting holes of other parts and further fixing all parts into the single unit of a mechanical model. However, embodiment of such connection of some parts with other parts by means of connecting holes of these parts through the rods, which allow to make the elements of constructor movable, don't provide possibility for more convenient and faster assembly of the unit as well as for rigid fixing the whole unit without the use of glue or other additional fixation elements and/or substances.
Background of the invention is the task to create a unit of moving elements of a mechanical model which are able to rotate about a single axis, construction of which by means of new features, namely by introduction of new elements, new shapes and their mutual arrangement, would allow to carry out assembly of the unit more conveniently and quickly and herewith fix the whole unit rigidly enough without the use of glue or other additional fixation elements and/or substances.
Background of the invention is also the task to create a method of connecting parts of separate moving elements of the unit of a mechanical model, which are able to rotate about a single axis, which by means of new technological operations, their sequences, operations for ensuring and implementation of the particular interconnection of the unit's parts, including by means of wedging process, would allow to carry out more convenient and quick assembly of the unit and herewith fix the whole unit rigidly enough without the use of glue or other additional fixation elements and/or substances.